Asgard Tv News
by Loupiotte-Rogers
Summary: Tony Stark a décidé d'amener la télé sur Asgard, afin d'avoir toujours un oeil sur ses amis les dieux nordiques. Odin voit ce projet d'un très bon oeil - le seul qu'il a de valide, en fait - et en profite pour occuper son fils adoptif... Asgard Tv News ? C'est juste après la pub !


Hey !

J'ai beaucoup hésité à vous mettre celui-ci ou Nightmare. J'ai opté pour un peu d'humour... Aucune suite n'est encore prévue, mais ce n'est pas impossible. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Asgard TV News

Loki : Bonjour à tous les Asgardiens présents devant leur poste de télévisions de stupides mortels... Euh, Midgardiens, pour cette première édition d'**Asgard**** Tv News** !

Je serais votre présentateur pour cette émission je me présente : Loki, le dieu des mensonges !

Odin : Loki, le script !

Loki : Hmm, oui. Je suis Loki... Odinson. Bien. Avant de commencer notre émission, nous tenions à remercier tout spécialement le grand Ton-... Ah non mais c'est quoi ce bo-... Bazard ? Je ne vais tout même pas _remercier _cet être inférieur, hein ?

Odin : Loki, _arrête ça tout de suite_ !

Loki : Si ? Bon. D'accord... (Je vous hais tous). Nous remercions donc tout particulièrement le grand Tony Stark, sans qui personne n'aurait de télévisions sur l'immortelle Asgard à ce jour. Franchement, je... Oui ! Pardon ! (soupir)

Et maintenant, je vais vous présenter toute l'équipe d'**Asgard TV News **! Nos journalistes sont Thor, Sif et Hogun, notre présentateur météo est Fandral et nos reporters sont Volstagg et Heimdall. Notre directeur en chef est évidemment Odin notre bon roi. (Par la barbe d'Odin, mais qui a écrit ça ?...) Notre invité du jour est... (Tuez-moi.) Tony Stark en personne !

Nous allons à présent découvrir ce qui se passe sur Midgard. Tout de suite, notre envoyé spécial, Thor, en direct de Midgard ! Thor, nous entendez-vous ?

Thor : Oui mon frère, je t'entends !

Loki : Je ne suis pas ton-... C'est bon, Père, c'est bon !... Que se passe-t-il sur Midgard, Thor ?

Thor : C'est absolument incroyable, mon frère ! Les Midgardiens défilent dans les rues, habillés d'une façon absolument étrange ! J'ai même vu un Midgardien porter un casque ressemblant au tien, mon frère, avec une cape verte comme celle que tu aimes tant porter ! Jane Foster vient de m'apprendre à l'instant qu'il s'agit d'une fête nommée « Halloween ». Les Hommes se déguisent alors et les enfants font du porte à porte en disant « Des bonbons ou une farce ! » et les adultes doivent leur donner de ces délicieuses petites friandises ! Je vais interroger quelqu'un afin d'en savoir plus sur cette fête ! Jane, pouvez-vous nous parler de Halloween ?

Loki : Tien, c'est étonnant…

Jane : Halloween est une fête celtique, qui date d'environ 2000 ans. Les Celtes vivaient dans la région qui comprend aujourd'hui l'Irlande, le Royaume-Uni et le Nord de la France. Ils célébraient leur nouvelle année le 1er Novembre, date qui marquait la fin de l'été et le début de l'hiver, période de l'année souvent associé à la mort. Les Celtes croyaient que, la veille du Nouvel An, la frontière entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts devenait flou et que, le soir du 31 Octobre, les fantômes des morts revenaient sur Terre. Pour célébrer l'évènement, les druides érigeaient d'énormes feux de joie sacrés autour desquels les gens, qui portaient des déguisements faits de peaux de bêtes, se rassemblaient pour brûler les récoltes et des animaux qu'ils sacrifiaient aux divinités.

Avec l'arrivé du Christianisme, la croyance s'est banalisée et il n'en reste qu'une fête, où les gens ont pris l'habitude de se déguiser en monstres, fantômes et autre pour faire perdurer le mythe.

Loki : Ah. Bien. J'espère que vous ne dormez pas, cher téléspectateur, car vous pouvez voir à l'instant un stupide mortel déguisé en moi faire le guignol derrière Thor !

Thor : Ohoh, le déguisement de Darcy est une pure merveille. Elle te ressemble étrangement.

Loki : Dar-… Hm. Bien, Thor, autre chose à nous dire sur… Halloween ?

Thor : Oui mon frère !

Loki : S'il te plaît, Thor, cesse de m'appeler ''mon frère'' !

Thor : Bien, mon frère. Ici, il y a beaucoup de bière et de victuailles, des banquets sont dressés dans les rues, les Midgardiens chantent et dansent et je me régale la pense avec des porcs et de la bière !

Loki : Hm. Très bien. Nous allons à présent abandonner Thor à ses victuailles et ses stupides mortelles, car il est à présent l'heure de laisser place à Hogun et son… Journal sportif.

Thor : Au revoir Asgard !

Loki : Bonjour Hogun, comment allez-vous ?

Hogun : Très bien. J'ai affuté mes lames, elles sont vraiment tranchantes. (Regard noir)

Loki : Ravi de l'apprendre… Alors, de quoi ou de qui allez-vous donc parler aujourd'hui ?

Hogun : Nous allons aujourd'hui parler de la chasse au Cervidés du Nord, qui a commencé hier matin. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, Demoiselle Sif et les Trois Guerriers n'y participeront pas.

Loki : Quel dommage ! (sourire narquois) Bon, tout le monde connait les règles de cette chasse annuelle qui prend la forme d'un énorme concours, mais… Vous devez tout de même nous les rappeler…

Hogun : La chasse au Cervidé du Nord fait appel à tous les hommes capables de se battre afin de chasser les cervidés vivant dans les plaines et les forêts du Nord. La consigne est simple : pour pouvoir prétendre au titre de champion, chaque chasseur doit capturer au moins trois femelles vivantes et tuer deux mâles. Une fois ces quelques règles remplies, le chasseur se bat pour ramener le cervidé le plus imposant, ou le plus grand nombre de bêtes. Certain chasseurs n'y vont cependant pas pour concourir mais juste pour remplir leur garde-manger. Dans ce cas, ils ont l'obligation de donner à Asgard un cervidé mort, s'ils en ont tué plus d'un, et un vivant s'ils en ont capturer plus de deux.

Loki : Merci pour ces précisions. Nous allons à présent laisser la parole à Volstagg et sa… merveilleuse… cuisine !

Volstagg : Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs !

Loki : Qu'allez-vous nous préparer, aujourd'hui ?

Volstagg : Un ragoût de Cervidé du Nord !

Loki : Vous vous êtes concerté ou ?... Non, rien, laisse tomber.

Volstagg : Faites revenir des petits champignons dans une casserole pleine de graisse de cervidé, et assaisonnez-les avec quelques herbes des montagnes. Découpez soigneusement les meilleurs morceaux, retirer les gésiers et le foie. Faites cuire les gésiers et le foie dans une petite poêle, et découper vos morceaux de viandes en cubes. Retirez le foie de la poêle et écrasez-le mais laissez les gésiers cuire encore. A vos champignons aux herbes marinées dans la graisse de l'animal, ajoutez le foie écrasé et du sang de cervidé, ainsi qu'un peu de crème faites à partie du lait de femelle cervidé. Remuez la sauce jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une belle teinte brune claire, puis ajoutez-y vos cubes de viandes et vos gésiers. Faites couler le tout dans une grosse poêle et laisser chauffer pendant encore quinze minute environ. Servez et dégustez c'est un délice ! J'en ai justement une petite assiette, là…

Loki : Ne compte pas sur moi pour goûter quelque chose qui tu as cuisiné toi-même.

Volstagg : Oh, je suis blessé.

Odin : Loki !

Loki : Ce que je voulais dire, Père, c'est que j'ai déjà mangé de ce… Succulent ragoût, alors qu'il est inconnu à notre invité, Tony Stark.

Odin : Hm… C'est une idée qui me convient.

Volstagg : A moi aussi, elle me plaît bien !

Loki : Soit, fait passer le plat à Lady Sif, elle s'en débrouillera. (Soupir de soulagement.) Bien, il est à présent l'heure de votre mini-documentaire ''Un Œil sur l'Univers'', présenté par Heimdall.

Heimdall : Jotunheim. La demeure des Géants de Glace.

Loki : Par la barbe d'Odin, quelle est cette mauvaise plaisanterie ?!...

Odin : Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, mon fils, alors maintenant tais-toi et écoutes.

Heimdall : Jotunheim est un royaume aride et glacé, tout comme ses habitants des géants à la peau bleue et aux yeux rouges, capable de contrôler la glace. Ils ont été battus une fois par Asgard, et le grand Odin leur déroba la source de leur pouvoir, ainsi qu'un… Un enfant. Le temps passa, et un incident se produisit avec quelques Jotuns lors du couronnement de Thor. Celui-ci partit sur Asgard avec son frère Loki, Sif et les Trois Guerriers. Ils déclenchèrent une guerre entre les deux royaumes, entraînant le bannissement du fils d'Odin. Laufey fut finalement tué par Loki alors qu'il tentait d'assassiner le Père de Toute Chose durant son sommeil. Mais Loki, emporté dans sa fureur, décida d'utiliser le Bifröst afin de détruire Jotunheim, mais Thor empêcha la catastrophe. Certainement que le prince d'Asgard voulait éradiquer cette race afin de prouver à Odin qu'il pouvait exterminé son propre peuple, ayant appris qu'il avait été adopté et était un… Géant des Glaces de naissance…

Loki : (gémit) Père !...

Odin : Heimdall ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Heimdall : C'est ce qui est écrit sur la feuille, vénérable Odin. Je ne fais que lire.

Odin : Mais, il n'y avait jamais écrit de telle choses !

Heimdall : Cela a été rajouté, j'ai pensé que c'était votre œuvre. J'en suis sincèrement désolé.

Odin : Excusez-nous, chers téléspectateurs, pour cette… Grossière erreur. Loki, la suite.

Loki : …

Odin : Mon fils !

Loki : …

Odin : RWAAAAAAH ! LOKI, LA SUITE !

Loki : Oui, oui ! Nous… Nous accueillons à présent Demoiselle Sif et Tony Stark, notre invité spécial, sur le plateau !

Sif : Bonjour à vous tous ! Bonjour, Monsieur Stark.

Tony : Hmm, bonjour, belle guerrière.

Loki : (Soupire)

Sif : Euh… Bien. Avez-vous été bien accueilli sur Asgard ?

Tony : Oui, très bien ! Les femmes sont belles, la bière délicieuse… Mais heureusement que je vous ai apporté la télévision, vous semblez vraiment arriérés. Il n'y a ici que votre… Bifröst qui méritait réellement mon attention. Comment est-il fait ? Je voudrais-

Sif : Bien, Monsieur Stark, mais permettez-moi de vous poser des questions-

Tony : Oh, Corne de Bouc ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment se fait-il qu'ils t'aient choisi, toi, pour présenter **Asgard Tv News** ?

Loki : Je suis beau, sexy même, j'ai une belle voix suave, je suis un Dieu et je te suis supérieur, stupide mortel. Rien de plus simple.

Sif : Oui, bon, je-

Tony : Ah, mademoiselle, je voulais savoir si vous étiez libre, un soir… Ou un après-midi…

Sif : Je vais l'étriper.

Loki : Calme-toi, Sif. Donne-lui le ragoût.

Tony : Un ragoût ? Quel ragoût ?

Sif : Goûtez ça, une spécialité de chez nous.

Tony : Hm, délicieux.

Loki : Vous n'avez pas goûté.

Tony : Si, avec les yeux. C'était délicieux.

Sif : Permettez-moi d'insister.

Tony : Bon, d'accord. Hmmm… (Tousse) Euh, oui, c'est… Très bon.

Sif : Bien. Pourquoi avez-vous décidé d'installer la télévision sur Asgard ?

Tony : Vous me faisiez pitié, aucune technologie de pointe, rien de cool... Et puis, comme ça, cela nous permet de surveiller Corne de Bouc.

Sif : Ah. Bien. Puis-je vous demander quel est cette chose qui luit d'une lumière bleutée sur votre torse ?

Tony : Dites plutôt que vous voulez vois mes muscles. Loki, tu n'es pas obligé de te cacher les yeux, je suis un homme avec de belles tablettes de chocolat ! Allez, regarde aussi, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Sif : Monsieur Stark, pouvez-vous laissez Loki tranquille et répondre à ma question ?

Tony : Hm, évidemment. Il s'agit d'un réacteur ARK, qui me maintient en vie. Vous voulez toucher ?

Sif : Oh, avec plaisir.

Loki : Sif, je te déconseille de-

Tony : Merveilleuse guerrière, je n'ai jamais vu de plus beaux yeux que les vôtres… Votre peau sent bon la rose, et je peux apercevoir vos épines car vous n'êtes pas un agneau sans défense… Permettez-moi de-

Sif : Ah, aide moi Loki !

Loki : Quelle ironie, Sif me demande de l'aide.

Sif : Loki, aide moi TOUT DE SUITE ou sinon… !

Loki : Oui, je… STUPIDE HOMME DE FER, LÂCHE-LA ! Euh, Fandral, la météo, vite !

Fandral : Bonjour Asgard ! Si vous vous êtes levé avec le soleil, sachez que cela ne va durer une fine pluie est annoncée dans l'après-midi, juste trois gouttes, mais cela fait tout de même onduler mes cheveux et c'est insupportable ! En revanche, je puis vous assurer qu'il n'y aura aucun orage pendant deux semaines, jusqu'au retour de Thor. Nous avons en revanche quelques risques de tempête de neige… Alors, par pitié, n'énervez par Loki !

Sif : AIDEZ-MOI !

Fandral : Sif, tu es en train de gâcher la météo.

Sif : Je m'en moque, cache-moi, je… Merde !

Fandral : Ah, merci. Je disais donc, un beau soleil est annoncé pour le reste de-

Tony : Hey le mousquetaire, tu n'aurais pas vu passer une jolie guerrière brune ?

Fandral : Mousquetaire. Mousquetaire ? Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez, Monsieur Stark ?

Tony : Un mousquetaire. Qu'avais-je dit à Blondie, déjà ? Ah, oui. Votre mère a-t-elle appris que vous portiez ces draperies ?

Loki : Fandral, retiens Stark !

Tony : Héhé !

Fandral : Trop tard, désolé. Loki, je sais que tu adore être vu, mais, s'il te plaît, pousse toi, tu vas cacher les prévisions, là… Ah, merci. Finalement, je pense plutôt qu'il va neiger beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Par la barbe d'Odin, mes cheveux vont en prendre un coup. Loki, que reviens-tu faire ici ?

Loki : Va aidez Sif, je dois clore l'émission.

Fandral : Hmf !

Loki : Bien. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette émission, car moi, JE DEMISSIONNE !

Odin : Loki, si tu démissionnes, au nom de mon père, et de son père avant lui, moi, Odin, Père de Toute Chose, je te bannirai !

Loki : Ouh. Très bien. A très bientôt pour la prochaine édition d'**Asgard** **Tv News** ! (sourire) ... Je vais tous vous tuer, surtout toi, stupide homme de fer, je vais t'étrangler, je vais te-

Odin : Loki, tu es encore à l'antenne.

Loki : … Au revoir.


End file.
